Please Dont Forget Me
by crazy-4-kniha
Summary: Edward had just been changed,but something is different about him.he is drawn to to a unknown person, only nowing that the person is a female.will he find his mystry girl? or is he doomed to walk the earth alone 4 all eternity? PLZ R&R.
1. Reborn

Heres a brand new fanfic, came up with it randomly, might turn out to be good might not.i think i know where its going might completely change though tell me what you think, if i should continue or just delete and cut my losses. PLZ R&R, please be kind. Sadly i own nothing of Twilight.

Please Don't Forget Me

The very moment I became of vampire I became aware of _her_. I didn't know _her_name or even what she looked like, but I knew deep done that I needed to find _her_. Even after I had explained all of this to a man called Carlisle, he didn't believe me, said I was imagining things, that neither vampires nor humans can sense someone the way I sensed her. He taught me how to live, how to survive, how to remain as human as possible, even though with each second I could feel it slipping away.

The memories of my mother, of my helpless little sister. At first I wondered what had happened to them. When I asked Carlisle I could tell he didn't want to tell me when all of a sudden I heard him speak, but in a way it wasn't him, it seemed remote somehow.

_How do I tell him they're dead? He might take it badly._

"Why do you talk as though I am not present." I asked him, truly wanting him to be lying. But even as I thought that I felt less and less grief as my vampire instincts took some more of my past.

_How did he hear that? I hadn't said that aloud had I? I must be losing my touch._

"Stop! Why do you talk like you don't think I can here you? Tell me the truth, are they dead?"

_Hmm… peculiar Edward why don't you have a seat?_

"I will but then you must tell me." I asked knowing I was sounding a bit like a common beggar on the street.

"Well I think you have a special power that allows you to read people's or other vampires in my case. When I asked you to sit down I had not asked you with my words but with my mind and you responded."

"So your saying I can read anyone's mind, anytime?" As began to feel more and more excited at this prospect, for surely it would help me find her, whoever she is.

"Edward, first I must ask. Do you truly wish to know what has happened to your family?"

"My family?" I was confused at first before it all came back.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I forgetting them?"

"Ok Edward you must take all that remains of your memories and imagine them being put in a box and not released. Can you do that?

"Yes, they've stopped moving around but why was I losing them?"

"Our bodies or at least what's left of them have a mechanism that I can only guess is to help us with the change from human to vampire. You tend to forget about those most dear to you."

No I can't!! What if I forget her, and she needs me. I can't forget!!

"Does this only effect past memories or present ones too?" I asked hoping beyond anything not to lose _her_. If I did I wasn't sure I would survive.

"In my experience only past memories. All of the memories you make from the time that you become a vampire are completely safe. You however need to make a choice. As I have kept you away from humans you have not been feeling your need for them. I guess you could say I was a bit of an oddity. While most vampires drink from human beings, I refuse to be that type of a monster and feed only on animals. It does not completely get rid of the thirst but it does help."

"What does this have to do with me?" I was feeling very confused not a feeling I much liked.

"I would like to know if you would like to stay with me and form a coven of sorts. We would only drink from animals. It is entirely your choice but I ask you to consider you choice very seriously."

"I-I think I will stay with you, for now at least, if you could but help me with something. I know you think I am imagining something, but I feel a pull towards someone, and I know I need to find her. I feel a great fear whenever I think of her out by herself, exposed to the world."

"Do you truly believe this mystery girl exists? You are sure it is not just your mind trying to soften the blow of such traumas happening to you? I have seen it happen before in humans when they go through a truly traumatic experienced, and being changed is about as traumatic as you get."

"Yes I'm most sure. I need to find her. If I don't…I just really need to find her."

"Edward I will help you search but please understand there is a chance for disappointment, if we do not find her."

"I would handle all the disappointments in the world as long as I am to find _her_."


	2. First Sights

heres the second ch. PLZ someone review i had 0 for my first chapter and i wanna know if you like it or hate it. well hope you like. i own nothing of twilight.

**First Sights**

I feel like I'm losing my mind. I go crazy just thinking about whoever it is I need to find. I feel like she's in trouble, but from what? And who is she? I felt I would lose my sanity if I did not find her. I was sure I would have lost my mind many times over if not for my family.

Since I was first changed there has been some add-ons. First came Esme, who I must admit is a large comfort. She believed me when I told her of my strange attraction to an unknown person. She has made Carlisle more happy than I have ever seen him. Then came Rosalie who I must admit I don't really like. She was originally intended for me although they deny it. When she first found out that I was waiting for someone I didn't know she belittled it, and has taken to thinking that I am homosexual. Just because I did not fall to her feet and beg for her like most men do, doesn't mean I don't like girls, I just know I have to wait for my one and only. Luckily she wasn't interested in me for long once she found Emmett. He had been attacked by a bear and she was able to save him by turning him into one of us. How she could doom someone she loved to this life I don't understand. I personally don't know how they are compatible but am happy that I can be left in piece.

Now however, I think two more will be joining us. One who does not follow our way of life and another who I find most peculiar. She does follow our diet but she seemed to know I could read minds before she met me and has been singing some annoying song since she came, obviously not wanting me to know what she was thinking. The male however, who I believe is named Jasper, is an open book. He is craving human blood but seems to be trying to force down the urge for Alice, who I think is the one who accompanies him. I have never met another vampire who had started with a human diet and changed to animals for another. I find it very strange.

"Edward what would you think of a addition to our family." Carlisle asked me and I knew I would accept them. How could I not when Carlisle excepted nothing less of me? Sometimes I think he saw more in me than was really there.

"I think it would be a good idea." I told him a calmly as possible. That calm façade went out the window when all of a sudden Alice seemed to sort of zone out and didn't seem to see or hear any of us. Then I caught a bit of Jaspers thought's and I couldn't help but gasp. She could see the future!! Did that mean perhaps that she could help me? I could only hope.

The others however, not having my ability were thoroughly confused.

"Alice can see the future." I quickly explained to them as I waited for her too come out of her vision.

When she did I was hit with her vision, which she must be thinking about really hard for it to this clear. I felt like I was literally _in_ the vision.

_I saw small fair skinned child, maybe two years old, playing outside. She seemed happy playing in mud, splashing around. I couldn't help but wonder who she was. I heard some shouting and turned to see two people argueing, maybe the childs parents? _

'_Just let me go Charlie...It didn't work out, okay? I really, really hate forks!' I heard her plead to him. Why would he be stopping her from leaving? I looked at the man and I felt like I was looking at pure sorrow. _

'_Fine I won't stop you. But please don't take Bella. Please?" I felt so bad for him, I assumed the he was talking about the child, who I know is called Bella. It seemed to fit her._

"_No Charlie we're both leaving.' With that I saw her walk over to where Bella was playing and picked her up, obvious disapproval written on her face. _

'_Bella how many times do I have to tell you to not play in mud' she said sounding exasperated._

'_Bella, honey we're going to be going away for awhile so I want you to say goodbye to daddy. Ok honey?' I could see that she was confusing the child obviously not understanding why she had to leave her father._

"_NO, I wan DA!!' I heard her scream. I was surprised that she was old enough to even form full sentences._

'_You can't honey now say goodbye' I couldn't believe what I was seeing!! She was breaking both the child's and the fathers heart!! Why would she do such a thing to them?_

'_No, no, NO!!! I stay!!! You go!!!' when the mother heard this she just turned away from the house and taking Bella with her, drove away, while I stood there watching a grown man weep._

It was over as suddenly as it had started. Startled I looked over at Alice, who looked as shocked as I felt.

"No one has ever been able to enter my visions with me." I heard her saying in a astonished voice.

Her voice however got my mind moving. Was this child the one I was attracted to? The one I needed to find? And if so, why would someone put such a sweet child through such a thing?

"Alice do you know who the child was in your vision? Have you met her?"

"Th-the child? No I just get flashes. I'm not even really sure when what we just saw will happen it could be happening right now or not for a hundred years. I can't tell." She told me, sounding apologetic.

I was so close!! If only I could know where she was, or at least when she'd be born. Well at least I know her name and the name of her father, which is more than I knew before.

"It's okay, I am grateful for what you did see. Do you think though maybe you could try and see her again?"

"I could try although I've never tried to intentionally get a vision about someone before, but I will try." She promised and I knew she was speaking honestly.

Looking around I realized I had thoroughly shocked my family, who were looking at the two of us like we were crazy. The only one who wasn't was Jasper who seemed to have been expecting this to happen or at least something like it. I knew I should try and explain but what would I tell them? That I had finally seen the one who tempts me in so many strange way? I didn't really want to have to explain to them what had happened, just wanted to keep it to myself for awhile. Giving Alice a pleading look I could only hope she understood. Luckily she did and she lied flawlessly to my family.

"I just had a vision, and Edward seemed to enter it with me. It was not an important vision, just one of a sale on in store that will come into being soon. We are just both surprised."

If I could have thanked her I would have right at that moment. She truly didn't know what she had done for me, allowing me to see _my _love, _my _Bella, even if it was only for a moment.


	3. Hope

**well heres the next chapter for this hope you like. PLZ R&R tell me if it sucks or if you like it. I don't own Twilight or any of the amazing characters in it. **

**Hope**

The years have come and gone, and I keep finding myself just about to give up hope of ever finding my sweet Bella, when Alice has another vision, and I find myself hopeful again, but now, I just don't know.

I'm beginning to think that maybe Carlisle was right all along, that I'm just imagining all of this, that I made everything up to help with the change. But if that were truly true, what about the visions Alice keep getting?

Turning my head, I looked out at the ocean. Over the years we had acquired a lot of land, so that we would be able to go out during the day without people seeing us, and I knew that I'd never tire of looking out at the ocean. In a way its was unforgiving, having no pity for something weaker than itself, taking as well as giving without care to who it effect. But then in strangest of times, when it was so calm and smooth, so unearthly I could almost believe I was human again.

Looking away I thought about where we were moving next. It was a place called Forks and for some odd reason it seemed strangely familiar. There was the obvious reason, the fact that Carlisle and I had made the treaty with the werewolves there, but it seemed like something else.

Running back to our house quickly I packed at a speed that would have been impossible for a mere human, and went to talk with Alice. She had said that she was going to see if she could get another vision, but she hadn't been all to sure.

"Anything?"

"Sorry Edward, all I keep getting is a blank." _I really am sorry._

She looked so miserable that she hadn't seen anything it made me feel bad. This was my problem and I was just unloading on Alice.

"It's okay, I'll find her someday." As Alice looked at me in disbelief I had to admit to myself that I hadn't sounded very sure of myself.

Confused by everything, I decided I might as well get going to Forks now, since it might give me some clarity. Not bothering to tell Alice where I was going, since in all likely hood she already knew, I started running towards Forks, knowing that Alice would take care of anything I hadn't packed.

Forks hadn't really changed all that much since I had been their, although their was a few more stores than they had before, and it looked like they had expanded the school slightly, although it was still incredibly small considering the size of most city schools.

As I opened my mind I heard the daily ramblings of the people of Forks, most of them complaining in their own heads about how lousy their lives were and how they wanted more. What is with humans and always wanting more? They have everything they could ever need and they don't even realize it. They have the loved ones, a chance to have children, a chance to be happy, and yet they claim they have nothing. I had to hope that if or when I found my mysterious Bella that she wasn't like that, that she wasn't selfish, that she was somehow more than all of this.

Spreading out my mind more than normal I heard something that I hadn't thought that I would ever hear in person.

_No she can't take my precious little Bella!! I won't be able to go on without both of them._

No it can't be her…can it? I ran quickly through woods that surrounded Forks, focusing on the _voice_ of the woman with him now.

_God, why can't he just except that I no longer care for him in that way? Can't he see that Forks is no place to raise a child. Bella needs to be taught to act like a lady, not like some wild little child._

I was completely disgusted with this woman. How could she be thinking like that? After I had first seen Alice's vision I had convinced myself that she had a reason to be leaving, but after hearing her thoughts I knew it was just pure selfishness.

As I reached the area from where their thoughts were originating from I was suddenly hit with the most amazing cent, so shocking that I found myself rooted to the spot. Once I was able to move the animal in me had taken over and all it had on its mind was to find the owner of the cent and to suck them dry. Running towards it I tried to restrain myself, but it was a futile effort, my body knew what it wanted and it wasn't going to take no for an answer. As I reached the clearing I forced myself to stop and consider the situation. I only wanted that one person, their was no reason to start a massacre. Carefully looking out of the trees I was so shocked that for a split second I was myself again and I made myself stop breathing, in a last ditch effort to save my own soul and _hers_.

Fore that was who the cent belonged to, my sweet Bella, playing in the mud, innocently unaware of everything going around her, that she had narrowly just escaped and very horrific death. I couldn't stop staring at her. After all my waiting I finally found her and I could barely be near her without wanting to kill her. Looking at her more intently I discovered that she must have seen me, because she was looking straight at me with a cute little confused look.

Not wanting to be discovered I moved farther into the woods and waited for the confrontation I knew was to come. As much as I wanted to stop what was about to happen I knew I had no right. Just because I needed her didn't mean she needed me. Really though, what could I offer her, other than heartache. she would grow old and die someday, and I would never be able to give her children or anything else that I am sure she will want one day when she is old enough. So, like the coward I knew I was, I watched as her mother and farther went over to Bella, heard their harsh words, and couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor father. All he wanted was the best for his daughter and his wife was taking all that away from him. I watched as Bella and her mother drove off and knew I would follow them. I couldn't lose Bella after I had just found her.

I knew now that she really was the one I had been waiting for, since now that I had seen them I felt more full somehow, like a broken part of me had mended. Taking one last sad look at Bella's father, I ran after the car with true hope in my heart for perhaps the first time in my entire life, fore I knew I had just seen my one a only true love, even if she was only two.


	4. Watching From Afar

heres the next chapter sorry bout the wait for it. not alot really happens but i need to set some stuff up so plz be patient. the next chapter is already half done, so i should have i posted tomorrow or the day after. plz R&R tell me what you think so far, and thanks to all have reviewed so far :). I own nothing of Twilight.

**Watching From Afar **

_Such a strange child._

That's what I had been thinking over and over again as I watched her. When her mother had first left she had stopped on the side of the road halfway from phoenix and started talking to a guy that I assume was named Phil from their conversation. All the while this was going on Bella was quiet in her car seat. When I got closer I saw that she was trying to get out of her car seat and had this determined little look on her face.

Eventually she actually got it off and I couldn't help but start silently cheering inside of my head. Sadly her mother noticed before she was actually able to do something. I wasn't to sure as to what she might have been thinking of doing. Maybe running back to her dad? Even if she had gotten out I doubt she could have made her way back their, she was only 2 after all.

Soon after I heard Bella's mother, who from her conversation I guessed was Renee, think about where they were heading. As soon as I heard that I took off back to Forks at my fastest speed and found Alice sitting on the front steps.

"Its all taken care of." She said with a knowing smile. Of course she knew, she always knew. Knowing that she would understand I raced back towards Phoenix and found where they had gotten to. As it turned out not much had really happened as it turned out. Bella had continued trying to get away from her mother, while her mother just got more and more frustrated. I was almost disappointed when they reached phoenix, which was evident where they were going to be living.

What Alice had done was left a car on the outskirts of Phoenix so that I would have something to wait inside without exposing myself to the sun. So as they entered the Phoenix limits I got into the sports car that Alice had left and followed them to their new home.

I watched as they drove up to a large house and a man came to join them. It was in that moment I knew completely what had happened. Bella's mother had cheated on her father and was now going to live with this man.

Bella, however had been taking everything in with those large brown eyes and looked thoroughly confused.

"We go see Dada now?" I heard her ask in that innocent little voice of her and felt my heart break for her.

Bella's mother walked over to where Bella was strapped in and started talking to her in a soothing voice.

"Honey we're not going back to daddy. Your going to have a new daddy, remember? Honey this" she pulled him in front of her so Bella could see him. "is Phil, your new Daddy. Aren't you happy to be out of that horrible Forks and to have a new daddy? We can get you some pretty pink clothes, get you out of these horrible overalls." She looked at her daughters attire with obvious distaste and in that second it became dreadfully obvious that she had never once considered that maybe, just maybe, her daughter didn't feel the same way she did about Forks, that she might not want to leave. After all the introductions were over I realized that they would be going into the house and I wouldn't get to see Bella anymore.

Suddenly the wind picked back up and a hint of her scent was filtered into the car and I barely restrained myself from going after her. This was going to be a major problem, I reflected to myself as I forced myself to stop breathing. The whole time I had been following them I had held my breath as a precaution, but in just that instant I had forgotten I could have ended it all. How would I ever be able to be around her if at any second I could suck her dry?

Luckily I wasn't tested much longer as both Bella and her mother went into their new home with that man who could only be described as self absorbed. The whole time he had been meeting Bella he had been thinking about himself and how, I quote, "the little brat might interfere". All in all Renee and Phil were perfect for each other, so absorbed in themselves, but it was not a very good environment for Bella to grow up in, even though I know it could be much worse.

So I waited, always on the lookout for something that might harm Bella. Eventually however, like I knew I would have to I left when Phil started wondering why a car had been sitting outside his house for so long. In the time I had sat their I had learned some things. Renee hated Forks and seemed to hate Charlie although their didn't seem to be any logical reason why when he hadn't seemed to do anything other than want to be with his family.

Phil was a baseball player and thought he was much better than he was and figured he should be getting paid more money. It also appeared that he had another family that he had left with absolutely no help once he had met Renee. They had to have been the most selfish people I had met in quite a while, and all I wanted to do was to rush in a take Bella away from their toxic ness. After all, what would she be like having to be exposed to them? Was she destined to become selfish and hateful, to lose all of her beautiful innocence?

--

The next few years passed much in the same way. I watched her from afar and helped when I could. When I found out that she wanted to go to a prestigious art school in Phoenix, but her mother refused to pay for the fees, I made sure that a new scholarship became available to let in someone for free and ensured that person would be Bella. When she had no lunch money I would leave money where I was sure she would find it. I tried to help where I could but I knew I could do so much more if only I could meet her. That however was basically impossible. If I met her now how would I be able to talk to her once she got older? No I needed to stay away, no matter how much it hurt to see Bella get hurt again and again by her mother's and step-fathers thoughtlessness.

I had help though, in the unlikely form of Emmett. Once the rest of my family had found out about everything they had insisted on seeing her, at least from afar, and eventually I had relented. Rosalie just treated the whole thing with scorn, as though it was all completely beneath her. Alice had acted like we shouldn't interfere until Bella got older, and of course Jasper sided with her. She claimed that she had a reason, but absolutely refused to tell me why, which was frankly very frustrating. If she knew something I deserved to know!! But Alice being herself refused to give up even a little bit of information.

Carlisle and Esme were very supportive, although I knew they disliked that I was becoming so obsessed with a human, when they can be so breakable. However much they helped me they didn't want to get so close to this when they knew that it could end badly. Emmett however was taken with Bella from the beginning and found it amusing how clumsy Bella seemed to be, even as a small child. He seemed to be almost as protective of her as me, even though he hadn't met her really. Whatever his bizarre reasons I didn't question them, since he tried to help Bella in any way he could. Even when he couldn't help it was nice to know that someone in my family completely supported what I was doing.

So all I could do was watch from the sidelines as my beautiful Bella grew up, unable to even offer my friendship. I knew she didn't exactly fit in at school and was shy, and I wanted so much to be able to be with her there and protect her from all the worlds little evils.


	5. First Meetings

im am so so so sorry about the wait for this chapter hopefully next one will be faster. so plz R&R tell me whatcha think i dont really like this chapter but oh well. i own nothing of twilight.

**First Meetings**

As I always knew it would, there came a time when Renee seemed to tire of her daughter's company. Over the years I had come to know her as well as I so desperately wanted to get to know Bella, but was unable to. I knew that she was petty and childish, and often seemed to forget that she even had a daughter.

In some ways I was surprised that Bella did not act out against this, if only to get some of her mothers attention as so many children seemed to do these days. Instead Bella seemed to go out of her way to be the perfect daughter as though it might in some small way make up for what her mother always seemed to lack.

So when I began to hear Renee start thinking in her own way of shipping Bella off to Charlie I was not really surprised. I had known it was only matter of time.

Bella however was more shocked than I had ever seen her, more by the way her mother had told her I expect than the actual telling, since I was pretty sure Bella was aware of her mothers thoughts since she had been dropping not so subtle hints for quite awhile. No, instead of sitting down and discussing any of this Bella, Renee instead just bought the ticket and on the day it was scheduled to take off, told Bella. She just gave her the ticket and said your going, without even a little bit of remorse.

Bella, although I couldn't tell for sure, seemed so irrevocably sad when her mother did this. So as I waited for what I hoped would be an angry outburst, I got nothing. Bella simply agreed, didn't even put up a small amount of fight about being shipped off. I honestly don't understand it. Why was she being so nice to a women who obviously didn't deserve it? I actually felt a little disappointed that she hadn't put up at least a little of a struggle.

Since I had known about when her flight was going to be long before Renee bought the ticket, thanks to Alice of course, I had long ago bought myself one on the same plane and had made sure we would be sitting next to each other.

This was _it_. I was finally going to be able to meet my sweet Bella face to face, be able to talk to her like a regular person. I couldn't really believe it. After so long having had to watch her from afar I would get to really talk to her and I knew I couldn't mess it up.

I had been worried all morning that I might somehow miss the flight, so I had been anxiously waiting at the airport for about 4 hours. The whole time I just listened in on random peoples thoughts, just to make sure no one was thinking anything dangerous. I couldn't take a chance, not where Bella was concerned. She always seemed to be right in the middle of danger, with very little effort on her part.

So as I sat and waited I thought about everything and at the same time nothing. How was I going to introduce myself to her? She could never know what I was or how much I knew about her so I would have to pretend to be ignorant of most things about her. But what if she doesn't even like me? If she wants absolutely nothing to do with me? I honestly don't think I could take it if she were to really reject me, after all the time I had been waiting for her to come into my life.

_God, why did I even agree to take the stupid little brat to the airport? She could've taken a cab, but no Renee didn't want to have to pay for a taxi. Like it even would have been that much. Stupid brat. Don't see why what-his-name couldn't have come and gotten her himself._

Jerking my head up I saw Phil enter the airport, Bella trailing behind him a few feet. How could he treat her like that? Didn't Renee or Phil realize how special, how absolutely wonderful she was?

The next thing that hit me was her smell. It smelled so delicious like freesia and strawberries. Even as I thought that, I could feel the familiar tug that wanted her blood. Over the years however I had worked up a kind of immunity and am thankfully able to resist that aspect of her.

As I watched Bella walk over to our gate I couldn't help but stare. She had grown up so well through the years, even with the poisonous influence of her mother and step-father. Forcing myself to look away I looked at the time and realized the plane would be taking off in a few minutes and I had to board now. Quickly grabbing my bag a walked quickly towards the boarding entrance so I was right behind Bella, Phil already having left.

Since she was still unaware of my presence I took the time to concentrate on her mind. There must be some kind of trick to enter it, I just had to figure it out. I couldn't make myself accept that I would never get to hear her thoughts.

Frustrated with my useless attempts I barely noticed our boarding of the plane, and found my seat almost in a trance. This was it, I would _finally _get to have a conversation with her after all of my waiting.

Turning to her I found she was staring out the window with such a look of longing I felt anger. She didn't want to leave obviously but was still doing it. What right did they have to make my angel sad? She was better than both of them put together and still they treated her like she was nothing. Grrr, it just wasn't fair!!

Putting on my best smile to try and cover up my not so nice feelings towards her mother and Phil, I offered my hand to her for a handshake.

"Hey, looks like we're going to be stuck together for awhile. I'm Edward." I said as smoothly as possible and watched, amused, as my voice itself seemed to put her into a trance like state.

"Um I'm B-bella, Bella S-swan" Bella stuttered out, obviously nervous. And why shouldn't she be, she was talking to a vampire, even if she didn't realize it.

"So where are you travelling today? To a boyfriend perhaps" I asked, making sure my voice didn't waver. I didn't want her to know how nervous talking to her made me, I had to be complete control.

"Um, no. To Forks to live with my dad." Bella said with a slight grimace.

"But you don't want to, am I right?" I asked trying to sound curious, not as if I already knew what was going on.

"Am I that obvious?" Bella asked a little worried. "It's just that well my mom really needed some time alone with her new husband, ya know? And well my dad hasn't seen me in a long time so I thought I'd just go visit him, to give them some time alone."

It was so obvious that she was lying that I felt bad. She couldn't, or didn't want to, admit that her mother didn't want her anymore.

"So it was your choice to move? You basically exiled yourself for your mom? That's a pretty nice thing to do for someone." I said calmly as possible. I wanted her to be able to tell me the truth.

"Well I guess. I mean it was my m-moms idea but I'm totally okay with it, really. And I really would like to go out to forks, it might even be kind of interesting." Bella said, breaking down halfway through. As her eyes filled up with tears I put my arms around her and just held her, the one thing I had been wanting to do all those times she had cried alone in her room when her mother had been cruel. As she slowly stopped crying she seemed to realize what she was doing and that I was holding her. Obviously embarrassed she pulled away quickly. Letting her go without a word I immediately missed the warmth of her, the warmth I hadn't felt for so long in myself.

"I am so sorry about that. I really don't know what came over me. I don't know why I even told you all that, since you're a complete stranger." Bella said with a nervous laugh, obviously worried about the impression she had given me, breaking down like that.

"Don't worry about it, I don't mind. Any time I get to hold a pretty girl in my arms is a good day in my book." I said completely honest. At my words Bella blushed and I couldn't help but stare. She was just _so _beautiful, her blush only enhancing it.

"Um, thanks." Bella said as she hid behind her hair. Embarrassed by my attention I'm guessing she turned to her window, and ignored me for the rest of the flight.

It was okay though, we'd have lots of time together, I just had to make sure I was careful. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I ever hurt so much as a hair my sweet innocent Bella.


End file.
